No Estoy Celoso
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Spoiler del capítulo 688 del manga] Estaba celoso pero él no lo aceptaría. El pervertido de Kakashi la había salvado, robandole su idea y saliendose con la suya. Y lo peor de todo es que ella le había sonreído.


.

**No Estoy Celoso**

.

_Disclaimer: No me pertencen los personajes, solo la historia_

_Advertencia: Spoilers del capítulo 688 del manga_

.

Había mirado impresionado el monstruo. Naruto estaba de su lado, pero no veía a Sakura por ningún lado. _¿Dónde estás?_, había pensado inconscientemente. No veía ningún signo de color rosa cercano a él, y aunque no quería admitirlo verbalmente, estaba preocupado por ella. Ese monstruo que Kaguya había invocado le daba muy mala espina. Y el solo hecho de haberle quitado la mirada de encima por unos meros segundos, le hacía hervir la sangre. Se había prometido que ya no permitiría que le hagan daño a sus seres queridos; y estaba más que claro que Sakura lideraba ese grupo de personas ahora importantes para él.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Utiliza tus técnicas raras de tu ojo para salvar a Sakura-chan!

La voz chillona de Naruto había resonado en su oído mientras que volteaba hacia un lado, buscando desesperadamente a su compañera de equipo y listo para activar el Susanoo. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura finalmente apareció en su campo de visión, una gran mano fantasmal la protegió del golpe que el monstruo había atinado fallidamente. Había sido un Susanoo. Pero no _su _Susanoo. Sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, su mirada se topó con Kakashi – quien ahora estaba rodeado de un guerrero de chakra.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y suspiró. Había soñado despierto con esa escena de la pelea con Kaguya de nuevo. De alguna manera se había sentido celoso. A Kakashi le habían trasplantado el Sharingan con todas las increíbles habilidades por las cuales su clan se reconocía; mientras que él se había tenido que partir la espalda durante muchos años para conseguir cada una de ellas. Lo que más lo enfurecía de este asunto, es que la haya salvado.

Él la había estado cuidando silenciosamente y había tenido todas las intenciones de ponerla a salvo en cuanto antes, pero al parecer alguien le había robado la idea y se había salido con la suya. No. Las cosas no tenían por qué haber quedado así. Él tenía que haberla salvado. Y ella tenía que haberle sonreído en agradecimiento. A él, Sasuke Uchiha, y no al pervertido de Kakashi.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Finalmente, después de la guerra y haberse puesto a pensar acerca de sus sentimientos, se había animado en invitar a salir a la chica que le robaba el aliento. Aún era un poco incómodo pues, al haber estado pensando en su venganza durante tanto tiempo, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto con otras personas. Y mucho menos con una chica tan especial, como lo era Sakura. Ella era paciente y no le pedía nada más que un poco de cariño y atención. Y él daba lo mejor de sí para poder cumplir con esos dos pequeños pero importantes detalles. La tomaba de la mano cuando salían a caminar por las concurridas calles de la aldea, la abrazaba constante –y torpemente- cuando ella estaba en sus días, y hasta le llevaba flores a su consultorio.

Pero en definitiva, lo mejor era cuando ella demostraba su cariño. Lo besaba con una ternura infinita; siempre despacio y enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

—Yo te iba a salvar de ese golpe.— murmuró cuando sintió sus brazos cálidos enroscarse en su cuello para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—¿Uh?— preguntó ella extrañada. —¿Qué golpe?

Sakura inocentemente empezó a hacer una lista mental de los golpes que había tenido últimamente. Se había golpeado la cintura con el repostero de su cocina esa mañana, pero Sasuke no había estado en su departamento cuando aquello había pasado. Y tampoco cuando se había hecho una pequeña herida en el codo cuando se golpeó la semana pasada con su mesa de noche.

—Cuando peleamos contra Kaguya y el monstruo que invocó te atacó.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risita y esta vez, besó sus labios. Sasuke le respondió ansiosamente aunque no comprendió su reacción.

—Y le sonreíste a Kakashi.— musitó molesto, cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Sasuke-kun.— empezó a decir ella seriamente, para luego levantar una ceja. —¿Estás celoso?

—Hn. Claro que no.

Y esta vez, ella sonrió exclusivamente para él.

.

F i n

.

_670 palabras_

_6 de agosto del 2014_

_Ta tan! Realmente no podía quedarme sin hacer nada después de leer el manga. Tenía un poquito de tiempo libre y después de leerlo, mis manos empezaron a teclear solas. Espero que les haya gustado y espero ansiosamente sus opiniones :3_

_¡No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones y nuevos proyectos! El link esta, como siempre, en mi perfil._

_Aprovecho también para comentarles que ahora soy una __**beta-reader**__ oficialmente, y que si alguna de ustedes quiere que la ayude con su fanfic, las ayudaré felizmente. Las instrucciones están en mi perfil también, bajo la sección de beta-reader._

_Cuidense mucho,_

_Hats._

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
